particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Native Likatonian Party
1,000,000|Ideology = Reactionary|Political position = Right-wing|Slogan = "For Our Posterity"|Youth wing = Order of the Tulip|Student wing = Order of the Silver Knight (Branch)|politics = Likatonian Politics|political parties = Likatonian Political Parties|elections = Likatonian Elections|Colour = Snow|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regions|Seats3 = |Headquarters = Georgetown, West Bolton|Affiliation = N/A|Seats1 Title = House of Representatives|Website = nlparty.com|party_logo = }}The Native Likatonian Party (NLP) is a reactionary political party in the Federal Republic of Likatonia. It advocates nativist, traditionalist, and protectionist government policies. It staunchly opposes progressive ideals, which it sees as detrimental to the state. Critics have accused the NLP of being a fascist or national socialist party, though they have denied such charges. Violent acts have been attributed to their members, though the party itself tends to disassociate itself from such tactics. History Background Early Influences The origins of the NLP were found in various reactionary groups of various political emphases. Some advocated harsher measures against the eastern tribesmen, while others wished to push for stronger moves against immigration and foreign, non-white nationals. In the wake of what many saw as a weak immigration policy from the Likatonia Independence Party (LKIP), as well as the belief that the LKIP was assuming too much power, many of these movements pushed to form a more cohesive organization. Many members who had formerly not been reactionary claimed later that they became so, partially because of fear from the rise of groups such as the Anarchist Socialist Party and the Social Democratic Party. Two men were influential in the party's founding. The first was Tom Atkinson, who had written extensively on the need for greater and greater racial unity. He believed that at best Likatonia would have to pursue further a policy of segregation, or, if the minorities proved they could not assimilate, would have to expel undesirable populations from their nation. An artisan by trade, Atkinson worried that the influx of immigrants being seen would lead to the loss of jobs, and the loss of identity. He gathered together groups of followers who would protest non-white workers; over time, his followers became steadily more and more aggressive, and street brawls became a sporadic occurrence between them and non-Likatonians. The second influential voice was Finlay Ward, a professor of history who critiqued the current state of the government, as well as the progressive ideals which had seeped into it. To Ward, the leftist position was an inherently contradictory one, and a self-destructive one for any nation. To permit various ideologies and ethnicities together behind the same borders was, to him, suicide. A state had to prove either strong enough militarily to keep these various factions together, or it must expel them. A republic, he went on to say, could only exist as a gentleman's agreement between men of one religion, mind, and race. Founding Various groups began to gather around the teachings of both Atkinson and Ward, and soon like-minded individuals began to socialize and conglomerate. It was decided that, with the dangers facing the nation, political action was necessary. While some proposed revolutionary means, Kieran Faulkner, a statesman of noble birth, argued that operating through the current political system would be more appropriate. The people would be won over, and by their support would the new state arise. A more populist-minded strategy was thus pursued. The name given by the initial founders was simply the Likatonian Party, which later transformed, as the party began to gain more members and take greater shape, into the Native Likatonian Party. The symbol chosen for the party was the Likatonian symbol of an elk, colored white over a blue field with a red outline. The color white was chosen to represent purity, while the blue and red represented liberty and freedom. A formal platform was presented in November of 4094, along with a declaration of the Five Points platform. At the time, party membership was estimated to be around 20,000. Leadership was granted to Faulkner, although James Herbert had originally been one of the chief organizers between the various factions during the party's founding. However, Faulkner's charisma and influence won the hearts of many other factions, and, in a vote among the top members, he was chosen as party leader. The headquarters was located in Georgetown, in West Bolton. Early Days Almost immediately upon their founding, the NLP pushed publicly for government reform. They demanded that the Likatonian Senate pass bills outlawing abortion, putting tighter regulations on immigration, and banning homosexuals from the military. The motions won the open support of the LKIP, who pushed for all three measures. They likewise earned hostility from the Anarchist Socialist Party, which was itself attempting to push agenda through the Senate. Conflict arose during one street rally that was interrupted by anarchist hecklers. During the scuffle, NLP member Michael Neudorf pulled out a pistol and fired at an anarchist. Police were called to the scene, and Neudorf was arrested, though the NLP disavowed ever giving the order to shoot the ASP member. The scandal drew attention to the NLP, and membership in the party rose to 100,000. The first election the NLP participated in was the 4096 general election. The NLP won over 3,200,000 votes, or 5% of the electoral population, winning 37 seats in the House. Faulkner saw the foothold in the House as a great early victory for the NLP, as it gave them legitimacy early on in the party's lifespan. "The nation sees what is going on," Faulkner announced at the victory celebration, "and they are waking up." As the NLP pushed for their preferred reform in the House, they found themselves not only in disagreement with the larger number of progressive parties, but even with conservative or right-leaning parties as well. This rift especially developed between the NLP and LKIP when the former attempted to push through a bill aimed at minimizing the influence of non-Hosian nations. Faulkner declared before the House: "The LKIP have revealed themselves to be incoherent in how they wish to preserve our foundations. The NLP will gladly take up the mantle of state protector." Faulkner himself was disappointed by this turn of events, as he had originally hoped to align with the LKIP, and had been pushing to do so by appealing to the parties' similar views on immigration. In the face of what he saw as a soft conservatism from the Republican and Independent parties, he decided that the NLP would focus on its own interests and efforts first and foremost. To solidify this view, he held a rally in Clovisport, where he first held a meeting with top party members, and then gave a speech before a gathering of members outside. Conflict was more intense around many of the left-leaning parties. When a bill that would have granted greater power to the unions threatened to pass, the NLP announced that they would combat any attempt by "red unions" to influence the opinions of the people and workers. The ASP and NLP especially argued across the parliament floor, resulting in one NLP member storming across the open area and throwing a punch at the opposing House member. The ASP responded in kind, and a huge fight broke out. The House had to be emptied, and the police were called, though no arrests were made. In the 4098 elections, Faulkner and NLP members hoped to sway more voters by advertising the party's views on the military, federalism, and the free market. They pointed to the encroaching of socialist parties into the everyday affairs of Likatonian civil and economic sectors, and the inability of other right-wing parties to handle this. The NLP was portrayed not only as a party that talked, but a party which acted. The results were less than positive for the party, as eight seats were loss and voter support for the party was low. The Party Grows Faulkner expanded NLP propaganda to target military servicemen as well as civilians. Thorston Koenig, the Shadow Minister of Defense, led the program. NLP members placed flyers about barracks and outside bases, warning of the weakening of both national resolve and racial purity. Promises were made to give greater support for the needs of the average soldier, an end to any conflict with the eastern tribes found scattered throughout the country, and a defense against "progressive lunacy" invading the armed forces. The NLP touted their victory in minimizing the role of women and expelling gays. The effort had positive results, as many military servicemen became party members. Civilian members also grew rapidly, as progressive-minded policies were passed through the House, and by the end of 4089, there were a reported 1,000,000 members. In the 4100 elections, the NLP gained twelve seats, and saw a rise in the number of voters. The party's influence was growing especially strong in the province of East Bolton, where the religious and moralist opinions of the populace matched the NLP's own. Party leaders were still frustrated that the NLP seemed to not be making enough headway among voters, leading some to question Faulkner's populist views. Koenig especially believed that a more aggressive approach had to be taken. Faulkner, in his defense, argued that many were becoming disenfranchised by the mainstream right-wing parties; the Conservative Party had especially suffered a great loss during the elections. Backed by Sophie Brooks, Faulkner convinced the NLP to continue the populist strategy. Second Likatonian Civil War In 4101, hostilities between supporters of the LKIP and Republican Party resulted in a division of the nation. The Federation, led by the Republicans, inhabited much of the eastern part of the country, while the Parliamentary Union, led by the LKIP, held strength in the west. The region of East Bolton remained neutral. Faulkner relocated party headquarters to Metarie, in East Bolton, and held an emergency meeting of the local party leaders. Some, such as Faulkner, advocated joining the Federation, given their sense of a strong government, their anti-progressive views, and the Republican Party's renewed views of slavery. Koenig suggested militarizing the Order of the Silver Knight, and using it to advance party aims in the midst of the civil war's early chaos, keeping their loyalty questionable until a clear winner was seen. Brooks suggested that the NLP not yet directly side with the Federation, but to announce their opposition to the Parliamentary Union; at the same time, they would keep military activity tied to the East Bolton area, with the aim of expelling progressive thought and assisting the Federation war effort. After further deliberation, Brooks's proposition was agreed upon. Koenig organized a unit of 200 members of the Order of the Silver Knight, dubbing them the Silver Knight Battalion. The other members were ordered to report for training and uniforms that were underway. In the early morning of September 1, 4101, Koenig led the Silver Knights into Metarie, overrunning the government buildings and placing many under arrest. The mayor and city council members fled as soon as the militia began to storm the building. The chief of police was arrested and ordered to come out and ask the citizenry to support the new forces, which he did. Shortly thereafter, Faulkner released a statement condemning the Parliamentary Union, and that the NLP would stand against the tyranny of progressive and leftist thought. Until the civil war "tempest" calmed itself, he said, he and other NLP members would be acting heads of Metarie and East Bolton. As the Parliamentary Union gained ground in the Madison province to the north, the Silver Knight Battalion grew to a division size, as Koenig mobilized more and more of the Silver Knight Order. Debate continued in the NLP about whether or not to formally join the Federalist faction, or remain semi-neutral. Finally, Faulkner and Brooks decided to announce the formal alignment. Pamphlets were dispatched into the streets of Metarie, and copies were sent to East Bolton papers of the party speech Faulkner had given regarding the subject. Koenig, acting unilaterally, decided to remove any potential enemies. He gave the order that any suspected socialists or PU loyalists be rounded up and hung from the Metarie lampposts. Faulkner, who had no knowledge of this move, was shocked, and was on the verge of removing Koenig when Brooks advised against it, believing that in-fighting this early would prove problematic. The incident became known as the Dawn of the Rope. Ideology The basic platform of the NLP is summarized in their Five Points: * The expulsion of non-Likatonian hordes. * Internal policies that see the advancement of Likatonian values and families. * The promotion of the Luthoran faith as state religion. * A foreign policy centered on defense primarily, with international aggression seen only as a last resort. * An economic policy that benefits Likatonia first and foremost. First Point When the NLP speaks of "Native Likatonians," they are referring not to those native tribes that had existed in Likatonia long before the first settlers, but to those of white descent that make up nearly 48% of the population (Luthori, Egelian, Darnussian, etc.). They believe that in order for the nation to have a firm, internal foundation, the cultures and races must be as similar as possible. As such, they push for the removal of the native tribes and any non-Likatonian populations. While they would not ban immigration entirely, they would make it harder for foreign-born groups to settle permanently. Any immigrants which do settle in the country permanently must demonstrate a willingness, and ability, to integrate. Most party leaders would consider the NLP more racialist than "racist." They believe that every race and ethnicity has traits and tendencies found within its members, and point to studies done by various scientists and groups as evidence. They are especially critical of the native tribes and Talmorians, who they see as dangerous to the state. While they oppose genocide, they believe that segregation is best for any short-term solution, followed by expulsion. The NLP is against interracial marriage, and believes it should be made illegal by the legislature. Second Point The NLP values traditional values above all else. Marriage is seen as between a man and a woman. They do not believe in gender fluidity. Most roles in the work force should be given to men. Women may serve certain roles (especially agricultural roles), but motherhood should be seen as their primary function. By "advancement" of values and families, the NLP refers to their belief that the government, and the state at large, should promote the growth of families. Many party members have advocated assistance to mothers for the costs of childbearing, and granting greater benefits to those with larger families. Third Point The vast majority of NLP members belong to various denominations of the Luthoran faith, although few members hold any extreme views against other churches, including the Holy Luthori Church. The party does see Aurorians as distrustful, believing they may hold duel loyalties. They do not believe in expelling all Hosian churches of questionable doctrine, but do believe that the Hosian faith should be the predominant one within the Likatonian government. At the same time, the NLP does advocate the expulsion of non-Hosian religions. They see atheists and Yeudists as especially vile, the former for their denial of faith and tradition, and the latter for a preconceived notion of Yeudism as a dangerous religion for the state. Fourth Point The party upholds a "Likatonia First" policy, with foreign intervention seen as being "on the table" only in extreme circumstances. They state that Likatonia should see everything within the lens of whether or not such an action would benefit the Likatonian state at large. At the same time, they believe in a strong military, and a firmly established military tradition, to bolster the defense of Likatonia, should the need for it ever arise. Fifth Point By "economic policy," the NLP refers both to international trade and internal policy. They advocate protectionism in regards to free trade, saying that tariffs are often necessary. They likewise advocate an internal policy where Likatonian businesses are rewarded and assisted when they contribute towards the Likatonian economy. The NLP is not opposed to a free market, but many of its leaders have called for a "tamed market." While they deny any love for capitalism (insofar as it means "gaining capital is the state's highest good"), they do not push for a controlled market, save that the government has a "referee" of sorts. Secret Orders Most important to the organization of the party are the various secret orders found within. They serve various purposes, either as a simple fraternity or for educational purposes. It is possible, in some circumstances, for a party member to belong to more than one order (eg., a top-ranking female member may belong to both the Order of the White Eagle and the Order of the Morning Flower). Order proceedings are upheld with great secrecy. If a party member is asked what goes on in a meeting, he is ordered to respond with "I don't know." Only those proceedings specifically listed by the order as public may be shared. Order of the White Eagle The Order of the White Eagle is a brotherhood of the top leaders of the party. Major party decisions are often held within meetings of the Order. While the other orders maintain secrecy, members of said orders may freely share the proceedings among fellow members here. Order of the Golden Sun The Order of the Golden Sun is comprised of party members who are older or married men. Many of the most important decisions regarding party activities, before reaching approval of the Order of the White Eagle, happen in the Order of the Golden Sun. Order of the Silver Knight The Order of the Silver Knight is a brotherhood of either single or younger male members of the party. They are often used as security detail at larger party rallies. They advocate health and strength in young men, and attack what they deem to be "degenerate tendencies." A branch of the Order is likewise active in various Likatonian campuses and universities, recruiting professors and students to the party's cause. Order of the Morning Flower The Order of the Morning Flower is a group comprising of the female members of the party, both older and younger. They advance doctrines regarding motherhood and chastity among women. Older, married women serve on the leadership. Order of the Tulip The Order of the Tulip is made up of children of party members, both boys and girls ages sixteen and under. It serves to educate the children on party doctrine, and to raise them up with traditional values. Electoral History General Elections Presidential Elections Category:Likatonia Category:Likatonian Parties Category:Far-Right |} Category:Native Likatonian Party